Stardom!
''Stardom! is a Tengaged show which combines American Idol, The X Factor, and The Voice. The series sees a panel of celebrity judges critiquing and scoring the contestants' (known as the voices) performance. The series has seen many stars rise to the top of the charts. Previous winners include: Demi Lovato, TwentyForSeven, Kelly Clarkson, Carly Rose Sonenclar, Alex & Sierra, Jessica Sanchez, Adele, and Christina Aguilera. History and Format Stardom! began as a game to provide Tengaged with a competition to fuse American Idol, The X Factor, and The Voice together. Carly Jay (carlyjordan14) transformed the idea into a highly successful reality competition. Season One premiered on September 19, 2014 with four celebrity judges and ten voices. The format was simple with the voices performing one live performances per week and the judges scoring them on a scale of 1-10. The final three voices performed three live performances each. The winner was determined based on the total number of points they earned all season. Season Two premiered on October 15, 2014 with six celebrity judges and thirteen voices. The format remained the same, but a special round called The Revival Challenge was introduced during week 5. Lasting only that week, it allowed the two lowest scorers a chance to perform for the judges again. Season Three premiered on November 15, 2014 with five judges and fifteen voices. The format was tweaked in the beginning to allow for teams. Each judge had a team of three artists. The Revival Challenge retuned, but was meant to be a permanent fixture on the show. Each week in the RC, Tengaged would score the bottom two performances. The lowest scorer would be eliminated. Following some major dislike of the RC, it was removed as were the teams. The season returned to the regular Season One format. Season Four premiered on December 19, 2014 with six judges and forty voices. The format was altered to include three new rounds (Auditions, Hollywood Week, and 20 Chair Challenge). The judges narrowed the voices down to the top 20 before entering the Live Shows. The format for the Live Shows remained the same as previous seasons. Season Five premiered on February 7, 2015 with six judges and over thirty voices. The format was altered by removing the Auditions and Hollywood Week rounds. The season kicked off with the 20 Chair Challenge. Due to the amazing amount of performances the top 20 became the top 22. The LIVE Shows remained the same as previous seasons. Season Six premiered on April 3, 2015 with five judges, four coaches, and over 25 voices. The format was revamped to include teams head up by coaches. The coaches oversee their teams and compete in a seperate challenge to earn their voices rewards. The 20 Chair Challenge was removed and replaced with the Not So Blind Auditions. The LIVE Shows began with 24 voices. Season Seven premiered on May 25, 2015 with five judges, four coaches, and over 30 voices. The format remained the same as the previous one, but with the inclusion of the Battle Rounds and the Knockouts. The LIVE Shows began with 20 voices. Season Eight Premiered on August 3rd,2015 with 6 judges and 5 Coaches and over 25 Voices. the Format Remained the same as with Seasons 6 and 7 the live shows begin with 20 voices. Judges and Coaches The Stardom! Judge's Panel has seen many new faces over the span of the series. When Season One was announced, '''Carrie Underwood' (carlyjordan14) had been named the host and first judge. Later that week, Iggy Azalea '''(Arcaninemaster), '''Ariana Grande (americanidolfan), and Celine Dion '(imprincearthur) were announced to be joining Underwood on the panel. Unfortunately, after week one Grande chose to leave Stardom! in order to persue other ventures. Thus, a casting call was placed with '''Mariah Carey '(nikw98) and 'Raven-Symoné '(Mantyke) joining the panel week two. After Season Two was confirmed, Underwood re-upped her contract with Stardom! for another three seasons. Azalea and Symoné chose not to return to the panel while Dion and Carey did. It was later announced that 'Luke Bryan '(pikachu), 'Adam Levine '(Brandonh1), and '''Jessica Sanchez (boozes) would be joining the panel. Sadly, Carey and Bryan left the panel during week four following scheduling conflicts. Season Three saw the return of Underwood, Dion, Levine, and Sanchez. Rajiv Dhall (Esquiff) of the band TwentyForSeven, co-winner of Season Two, joined the panel. Following Season Three, Sanchez chose to leave the panel in pursuit of other ventures. Underwood, Dion, Levine, and Dhall returned to the panel. Stevie Nicks '''(tuter32) and '''Taylor Swift (Arcaninemaster) joined the panel at the start of Season Four. Unfortunately, Dion left the panel as a permanent judge following Hollywood Week. Dhall signed on for Season Five in late January 2015. Underwood departed from the panel, following Season Four, due to her maternity leave. Swift signed on for a second season in early February 2015. It was announced following the Season Four finale that Levine would return to the panel for a fourth season, while new judges Jessie J (adamsel), Jennifer Lopez '(carlyjordan14), and '''Beyoncé '(treywilkerson1) would round out the panel of six. During week three Beyoncé officially departed from the panel due to attend to personal matters outside of the show. Following Season Five, J and Swift chose to leave the panel in pursuit of other ventures. Dhall and Levine quickly signed on as coaches for Season Six. Former judge Underwood and season 2 co-winner Clarkson also signed on to be judges. Dion made a return to the judges panel, while 'Rihanna '(Likeaboss), 'John Legend '(nickt115), '''Gavin DeGraw (WANJ), and Sam Bailey (raygan14) joined her. Midway through Season Six, DeGraw as removed from the panel due to inactivity. At the end of the season, Rihanna chose to depart from the panel. Season Seven saw the return of Underwood, Levine, Dhall, and Clarkson as coaches. Meanwhile Dion, Legend, and Bailey returned to the judges panel. Usher (stuartlittle16) joined the panel along with former judge Nicks. The returning judge also acted as the mentor for the pre-Live show rounds. Near the end of Season Seven, Jennifer Lopez '''(hobo232) and '''Adam Lambert (Wonderdog) joined the rest of the judges at the panel. Underwood and Clarkson decided to head back to the judges panel for Season Eight. Meanwhile, Dhall and Levine signed on again as coaches. Dion and Nicks chose to leave the panel and grab the two empty coaches chairs. Former judge, J, signed on to return as the fifth coach. Lopez and Lambert, along with Bailey, signed on to return as judges. Filling the sixth judge's seat was newcomer, Olly Murs (neme81). Before The 2nd Live show results episode Sam bailey had to leave the stardom team as a judge due to conflicting schedules thus 5 Judges remained. Stardom! Judges ' Judges Results #1.jpg|The Original Stardom! Panel (Season 1) Judges Season 1.jpg|Season 1 Judges Season 2 Judges.jpg|The Original Season 2 Judges Season 2-Week 1 Results Judges.jpg|Season 2 Judges S3Judges.jpg|Season 3 Judges S4Judges.jpg|The Original Season 5 Judges S4JudgesIII.jpg|Season 4 Judges Season 5 Judges.jpg|The Original Season 5 Judges Season 5 Judges II.jpg|Season 5 Judges Judges2.jpg|Season 6 Judges 'Stardom! Coaches Coaches.jpg|Season 6 Coaches '''Stardom! Winners ' WinnerSeason1.jpg|Demi Lovato (Season 1) Winner Season 2 KC.jpg|Kelly Clarkson (Season 2) Winner Season 2 TFS.jpg|TwentyForSeven (Season 2) Winner Season 3 CRS.jpg|Carly Rose Sonenclar (Season 3) Alex & Sierra Winners Season 4|Alex & Sierra (Season 4) Winner JessicaSanchez.jpg|Jessica Sanchez (Season 5) Adele.jpg|Adele(Season 6) ' Returning Voices Over the span of the series, some notable voices have attempted to take the Stardom! crown various times.